Escravo da liberdade
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Porque tive o poder de escolher voltar para a escravidão.
1. Draco - 1

Nome: Escravo da liberdade  
Descrição: Porque tive o poder de escolher voltar para a escravidão.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.  
Shipper: Draco/Hermione  
N/A: Bom dia/tarde/noite, caro leitor! Estava muito mal pelo que aconteceu com a minha outra fic, You and I, e tentei escrever uma Dramione nova. E como tomou um rumo que gostei, vou postá-la! Yay! :D  
Os capítulos serão publicados em duplas: uma versão do ponto de vista de Draco Malfoy e outra de Hermione Granger. Os nomes dos personagens serão os nomes dos capítulos, indicando quem está 'narrando', e aí deixo na mão de vocês o modo que lerão!  
Espero que gostem! Qualquer sugestão é bem vinda!

N/A 2: Faz mto mto mto tempo que não passava por aqui. A vida mudou muito nos últimos anos. Nessas férias tive uma vontade gigantesca de voltar a escrever mas me lembrei dessa história... Então resolvi reescrevê-la (ou só acertar algumas coisinhas), excluir a antiga e postar tudo de novo. Espero que esteja melhor do que a anterior!  
Beijinhos

* * *

Meus passos eram rápidos. Até tropeçava vez ou outra, pelo simples fato de tê-la visto. Era tarde e eu sei que ninguém estava por perto. Só eu. E essa doença que se instaurou em mim.

Eu nunca tinha amado, eu acho. Me apaixonei poucas vezes, mas até cheguei a achar que poderia me casar com Pansy. Mas não porque a amava. Porque nossos pais aprovariam e seria fácil. E eu nem tinha direito ao amor. Não depois do que fiz. Do que fizemos. A guerra está num passado muito recente. Um ano atrás recebia visitas constantes de Voldemort na minha casa e isso não é visto com bons olhos, obviamente. Se me apegasse à qualquer coisa que fosse, a eminência de ser tirada de mim era gigantesca.

Mas agora, andando sozinho pelos corredores, porque fico à mercê do horário de certa morena, para poder simplesmente contemplar seu sorriso mais uma vez, vejo que fui insensato. O que fariam com ela se descobrissem que me sinto cada vez mais apaixonado, mesmo ela não tendo nenhum tipo de relação comigo? Meu corpo treme só de pensar nas possibilidades.

Faz muito frio e a neve cai com rigor. Apenas uma camiseta de manga longa não é exatamente a roupa ideal para hoje. Decido voltar ao meu dormitório, afinal já tinha conseguido vê-la mais uma vez antes de dormir. Seu cabelo estava murcho assim como seu semblante, depois de mais uma tarde (e noite) exaustiva estudando para as provas, e mesmo assim, ela continuava radiante. Linda. Estonteante. Sexy. Luxuriante. Consigo imaginá-la chegando com calma, sentando-se em meu colo, me beijando ardentemente, passando uma noite comigo enquanto a faço minha vez após vez...

Meu desejo se inflama mais uma vez. Um beijo. Talvez algo mais. Mas, se ela me permitisse, me contentaria pela eternidade com somente um beijo. Mas sei que ela sente nojo de mim, embora eu tente mostrar a cada dia que mudei. Mudança essa somente externa. Por dentro continuo sendo um escravo. Antes era submetido à alguém, agora sou servo do sentimento repugnante e delicioso que sinto por Hermione Granger. E é quando começo a sentir que nunca terei uma oportunidade concreta que a vejo andando sozinha pelo início da madrugada e adentrando a biblioteca furtivamente.


	2. Hermione 1

Eu não aguento mais estudar. Pronto. O que todos sempre quiseram ouvir da irritante Sabe-Tudo, que sempre amou estudar e achou que nunca se cansaria. Se soubesse, teria passado mais um ano na barraca procurando pela oitava horcrux de Voldemort.  
Penso mais uma vez sobre isso e me prometo nunca mais dizer algo assim. Passamos por tantas situações ruins no último ano que querer tudo aquilo de novo é desumano. Tantas vezes que achei que perderia Harry, Ron, até a minha própria vida. Minha eterna preocupação com meus pais, com a família Weasley, com todos os outros que ficavam ao lado de Harry contra Voldemort. Paro mais uma vez para agradecer aos céus por estar aqui.  
Meus pensamentos voltam para os estudos e termino a última parte do questionário de Poções para amanhã. Mas então, me lembro de outra situação que tira meu sono mais do que a guerra mortífera que já passou. A frequência com que tenho visto cabelos loiro-platinados pelos corredores sempre próximos ao meu. No começo, isso me assustava demais; mas o tempo passava, eu continuava encontrando os olhos cinzas sobre mim durante o dia e começava a olhar para aquelas orbes de outra maneira. E por mais que na minha mente eu dissesse que não, que não queria, que não poderia, meu coração já tinha aceitado o fato de não ligar que olhasse para mim. Aliás, gostava quando reparava que estava por perto. Onde será que ele está? Estará pensando em mim?  
O que aconteceu? Eu não faço ideia. Ele se fazendo presente, mesmo distante, e eu prestando cada vez mais atenção quando seus passos se aproximavam da minha rotina. O ódio desmoronava cada dia mais, já que os motivos para ele existir se extinguiram.  
Então Madame Pince me tirou de meus devaneios sobre alguém que sempre teve meus mais sinceros desejos de morte dizendo que era hora de dormir e que ela fecharia a biblioteca. Meu cérebro festejou porque ele ansiava o momento em que meus olhos se fechariam, então simplesmente dei boa noite a ela e segui em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória. Cruzei os dedos quando passei pela porta, desejando que ele estivesse em algum canto. E funcionou, porque o vi absorto em pensamentos, tal qual eu estava minutos atrás, porém ele estava tremendo de frio. Fiquei observando-o até que ele levantou o olhar e então disfarcei e segui andando.  
Ao chegar no meu quarto, coloquei a roupa mais confortável que achei e me joguei na cama. Peguei no sono e sonhei, com ele, com a biblioteca, com o trabalho, com problemas causados por ele... E então acordei, poucas horas depois. O trabalho! Para o dia seguinte! Na biblioteca!  
Calcei os sapatos e corri para lá, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser pega. A porta não estava trancada e entrei com facilidade, porém quando olhei pelo vidro da porta, vi Draco Malfoy vindo na minha direção.


	3. Draco 2

"Eu não quero assustá-la." Disse, quando percebi o formato que seu rosto tomou quando entrei na biblioteca logo depois dela.  
"Está tudo bem, eu acho. _Lumos_."  
A pequena luz vinda de sua varinha iluminava seus olhos de modo estratégico, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais brilhantes.  
"Porque estamos aqui?"  
"Eu estou procurando meu trabalho de Poções. Você, eu não sei."  
Um sentimento ruim se formou em meu peito quando ela me respondeu. Seria ainda mais prazeroso para mim se a forçasse? Mas e ela? Se sentiria tão abusada e eu jamais teria a oportunidade de conhecê-la realmente. Não poderia. Com ela não.  
Fiquei na entrada da biblioteca, no escuro, enquanto ela entrou em um dos pequenos corredores onde estão as mesas.  
"Ahn... Malfoy, será que você poderia me ajudar? Não está aqui na mesa onde eu estava fazendo-o."  
Sorri. Pelo menos ela me deixaria ajudar e eu seria útil para ela. Acendi minha varinha também e procurei em todas as outras mesas. Ela permanecia procurando na mesma.  
"Alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.  
"Nada. Sinto muito."  
"Oh, céus, isso não é nada bom," ela disse, despencando na cadeira e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. "É para amanhã! Eu tenho que... Ah, merda!  
Pude perceber seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Aproximei-me e me sentei de frente para ela, tomando cuidado. Realmente não queria assustá-la.  
"O que foi?"  
Ela respirou fundo. "Madame Pince joga fora os trabalhos que são esquecidos aqui. Ela diz que é falta de responsabilidade do aluno que passa horas lendo os livros e depois larga os trabalhos em qualquer canto."  
Ela colocou os braços esticados na mesa e apoiou a testa sobre um deles. Sem querer, seus dedos roçaram levemente nos meus e... Merlin.  
"Vamos fazê-lo de novo. Não deve demorar tanto quando duas pessoas fazem."  
Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu com eles. "Não. Dane-se! Estou cansada de estudar. Pelo menos, por hoje. Explicarei ao professor e se ele não aceitar, que não me dê nota." Ela conseguiu sorrir e eu ri. De repente, Hermione era tão diferente. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos até que cedi e olhei para baixo. Ela riu mais um pouco enquanto se levantava. Ao contrário do que pensei, de que ela iria embora e que teria que me segurar com toda a força que tenho para não beijá-la aqui mesmo, ela deu a volta na mesa e me deu um beijo na bochecha.  
"Obrigada por me ajudar. E desculpe por tomar seu tempo."  
Ela estava de pé na minha frente e eu estava sem fôlego com a complexidade dela. "Sempre que precisar."  
Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e por alguns segundos ela pareceu pensativa. "Quer dar uma volta? Está frio mas o céu está limpo; as estrelas estão bonitas. Podemos andar pelo pátio."  
Concordei com a cabeça em surpresa e ela puxou me puxou pela mão. 


	4. Hermione 2

Olhei-o confusa enquanto ele entrava. E depois o sentimento de confusão deu lugar a um ataque de pânico. Ele era Malfoy. Me torturou por anos em Hogwarts. Assistiu Belatrix me machucar em sua própria casa. E se ele ainda fosse o mesmo? Os rumores... Céus.  
"Não quero assustá-la."  
Pelo visto, ele reparou que eu já estava assustada. E embora ele não parecia querer me fazer mal fiquei com um pé atrás. Afinal, ele era mesmo um Malfoy.  
"Está tudo bem, eu acho." Poderia ficar lendo seus olhos toda a noite, mas ainda sim não sei o que se revelaria por de trás deles. Mas sinto que ele não estava aqui para ser maldoso, só para me acompanhar. O que está acontecendo comigo? Conosco? Melhor voltar a procurar meu trabalho. "Lumos."  
Minha varinha se acendeu e só tive tempo de ser grossa com ele, quando perguntou o que _nós_ estávamos fazendo aqui antes de correr para a mesa onde terminei meu trabalho.  
Revirei a mesa, as cadeiras, folheei páginas de livros, peguei o livro que lia para fazer o trabalho e nada. Minhas mãos já começavam a tremer. Desesperei-me um pouco mais antes de ceder e pedir ajuda.  
Ele também acendeu sua varinha e começou a procurar, mas sem resultados. E foi quando me lembrei daquela conversa com uma Madame Pince estressada com os alunos que sempre esqueciam trabalhos e questionários na biblioteca. E me lembrei de sua resolução para o problema.  
Malfoy me perguntou o que estava acontecendo e expliquei, em segurando o choro por todo o esforço perdido. Ele, provavelmente, não tinha problemas em esquecer trabalhos na biblioteca por duas razões: Ou ele pagava alguém para fazer por ele ou simplesmente não fazia.  
"Vamos fazê-lo de novo. Não..."  
Se ele disse mais alguma coisa, eu nem me lembro mais. Ele queria me ajudar. Ele mudou. Ele mudou...? O garoto mesquinho e egoísta que conheci a vida toda ainda está na minha frente ou é apenas seu corpo com outro espírito?  
Olhei para ele e sorri. "Não. Dane-se! Estou cansada de estudar. Pelo menos, por hoje. Explicarei ao professor e se ele não aceitar, que não me dê nota."  
Nos olhamos por algum tempo e meus olhos pesaram. Era hora de voltar para a cama. Me levantei e dei a volta na mesa, e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, agradecendo.  
"Sempre que precisar."  
Quando já ia virar para voltar para o quarto, perguntei se ele queria andar um pouco, e ele logo disse que sim. Com cuidado e tentando parecer despretensiosa, prendi seus dedos nos meus para nos guiar ao ponto exato onde queria ir. Para minha surpresa, ele não tirou a mão da minha.


	5. Draco 3

Como apenas o toque de nossos dedos poderia me deixar tão alucinado? Como eu, o sempre imponente Draco Malfoy, me deixei amolecer por essa garota que agora me puxa para o desconhecido? Não consegui nem reparar quando foi que sentamos mais afastados das janelas, afinal, se alguém nos visse teríamos problemas para sempre dentro dessa escola. Embora já estivéssemos sentados e mesmo um pouco longe um do outro, sua mão continuava a segurar a minha. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas o quão confuso ela ainda vai me deixar?  
"Não disse que o céu estava lindo?" Ela perguntou, depois de ficar minutos olhando para cima.  
"Está mesmo... a lua está muito clara essa noite."  
Dito isso, um lobo (ou lobisomem?) uivou ao longe e rimos baixinho.  
"Lembra-me a noite da guerra. Muito frio, muitas estrelas... que pareceram aumentar ao final de toda aquela bagunça."  
A voz dela estava diferente. Ela soltou minha mão e eu não a julguei. Eu tive culpa na morte de pessoas importantes para ela. Até hoje, a morte daquele Weasley me persegue. Eu deveria ter escolhido o lado certo e não o lado fácil. Não o único lado que me apresentaram a vida toda.  
"Estava uma noite realmente bonita. Não fosse pelo que aconteceria."  
Ela olhou para mim e sorriu-me triste. "Porque você nunca quis mudar?" Sussurrou.  
Respirei fundo quando ela me fez enfrentar uma questão que vinha fugindo há meses. "Sempre fui covarde demais e você sabe. E querendo ou não, meus pais colocaram uma ideologia em minha mente que, mais tarde, descobri que era cruel. Mas já tinham se passado anos e eu tinha uma missão: matar Dumbledore. Era ele ou eu.  
Mais tarde, quando vi no que estava metido, quis mudar mas de novo me faltou coragem. Quando Voldemort me chamou, ponderei minha ação. Tive medo de não só perder a minha vida, como perder meus pais. Mas eu fui; senti e sinto nojo de mim mesmo por isso." Nunca pude dizer isso tudo em voz alta. Minha mãe, eu sei, me ouviria com compreensão mas nem comigo ela estava a fim de conversar nos últimos tempos.  
"Então agora você mudou?"  
Abafei o riso quando percebi precaução em sua frase. "Não existe mais o antagonismo. E mesmo que existisse, estou tão cansado em ter sempre alguém pensando por mim. Caramba, temos quase 18 anos! Estava na hora de parar de agir como um garotinho."  
"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E em poder conversar com você, sem sentir raiva por nada." Quando ela percebeu que eu começaria um pedido de desculpa realmente sincero, não me permitiu. "Não peça desculpas. De algum modo, eu entendo o que se passava aí dentro." Ela disse sorrindo, apontando para o meu peito.  
Se ela soubesse o que se passa aqui agora...  
"Obrigada. E se você puder, diga ao Weasley que eu sinto muito. Diga a Harry também. Diga a todos que acabaram sendo afetados, de alguma forma."  
"Pode deixar."  
Voltei a olhar para o céu e era realmente uma noite magnífica. Porém fria, e eu não estava agasalhado. Meu corpo tremeu e passei a mão pelos braços. Quando ia dizer a ela que era melhor voltarmos para nossos quartos, ela me envolveu num abraço apertado que dissipou todo o frio que eu sentia, entrando, no lugar dele, um calor maravilhoso.


	6. Hermione 3

Enquanto puxava-o para o pátio, ele permaneceu em silêncio, em meio a pensamentos, acho eu. Eu poderia muito bem ter soltado seus dedos e ter esperado que ele viesse atrás de mim, mas eu não queria soltar sua mão. Seu toque, ao contrário do que pensei, era gentil e por mais que seus dedos estivessem frios, me sentia aquecida.  
Procurei por um lugar onde pudéssemos sentar e que não ficássemos tão expostos; longe das janelas dos dormitórios. Nos sentamos e ele ainda estava calado. Voltei então meu olhar para o céu. Estava tudo em perfeita harmonia: as estrelas muito brilhantes e a lua muito branca contrastava com o breu que estava o céu. A luz do luar estava tão forte que as árvores estavam com sombras, tal qual durante o dia, só que um pouco mais amenas. O clima frio acrescentava seu charme. Lembrava que já tinha presenciado uma noite tão bonita quanto essa... A noite da guerra.  
"Me lembra a noite da guerra."  
Então, tive que soltar minha mão da dele. Ele estava naquela noite, do outro lado. Ele torturou pessoas. Sei que deve ter matado algumas. Como alguém pode ter tido comportamentos tão insanos? Meu coração apertou-se. Perguntei porque ele nunca quis mudar e sua resposta foi o que sempre pensei: aquilo não era Draco. Aquilo era Lúcio, Narcisa, Belatrix, Voldemort e mais uma combinação de pessoas. Encucaram aquilo na mente dele e, sendo criança, só teve discernimento de ver o que era certo e errado anos depois, quando já estava afundado com sua família naquilo tudo num nível extremo.  
"Você mudou agora?"  
Era a pergunta do ano, do mês, do dia, da noite, do século, de nossas vidas. Era o que realmente importava: se ele ainda era o mesmo ou se tinha adquirido razão ao longo dos anos.  
Sim, ele mudou pelo que diz. Pude ver no brilho de seus olhos e no tom de sua voz que ele queria reescrever sua história, queria possuir o direito de escolher no que crer e o que defender. Ela adquirira liberdade com o fim da guerra.  
"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E em poder conversar com você, sem sentir raiva." Quando percebi que talvez ele pudesse me pedir desculpas, o interrompi. "Não peça desculpa! Eu entendo o que se passava aí dentro." Entendia?  
"Obrigado. E se você puder, diga ao Weasley que eu sinto muito. Diga a Harry também. Diga a todos que acabaram sendo afetados, de alguma forma."  
Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de poder dizer a ele que queria estar com ele. Simplesmente passar meus dias desse mesmo modo como estamos agora: longe do mundo, somente nós dois, conversando.  
E então meu corpo me traiu e me joguei em seus braços. Será que estaria presa à sua nova liberdade?


End file.
